The documents DE 44 06 607 A1, DE 100 03 045 A1, DE 102 00 553 C1 and EP 2 275 703 A1 show control valves that are accommodated within the compressed air space of an air spring. In these configurations, the control valves are attached to the rolling piston for the rolling bellows of the air spring. The valves are actuated via control members that are also disposed on the piston, with the exception of Document DE 44 06 607 A1, in which a sleeve attached to the top part of the air spring is provided for actuating the valve. These control mechanisms cause a movable air feed or discharge via the rolling piston, which entails difficulties with regard to space.
A generic air spring assembly with an integrated control valve in which the control valve is actuated by a compression spring is known from DE 10 2010 012 346 A1. To this end, the compression spring, with its one end face, is attached to the rolling piston or the lid and, with its other end, is operatively connected to the tappet of the control valve disposed opposite. What is disadvantageous in this air spring assembly is that relatively long spring strokes for switching the valve are provided.